


Lost

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loses an essay for Potions class and tries as hard as he can to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Remus was very upset with himself. He made a point to try to remember where he had stashed away his Potions essay so that Sirius and James couldn’t try to copy it, but now, for some reason, its secret location eluded him. He had already checked all of the obvious places: inside his pillow, between his bed sheets, at the bottom of his trunk, and the secret compartment in his bedpost. There really did not seem to be anywhere else to look.

It was too late to write another essay. Slughorn would be collecting them this morning and he had worked very hard on what he thought was some of his best writing ever. He knew for sure that this would, at the very least, mean detention if not some extra points taken from Gryffindor. And the last thing he (or any of his friends) needed was to be responsible for even more points being taken from their house.

Resigned to whatever fate he might have to face, he left the tower and headed down toward the dungeons. Hopefully he would think of some sort of response when he was asked when his essay wasn’t done. He slowly made his way into the room and took his seat that James, Sirius, and Peter had saved for him.

“Oh by the way,” Sirius whispered as Slughorn walked to the front of the room to start class, “you’re a clever guy but you need to stop hiding things in the same place.” He slid a roll of parchment down the table to Remus, who, despite wanting to be angry, couldn’t do anything but let out a slight chuckle as Slughorn’s lecture began.


End file.
